Underwater potential energy is a renewable energy that is available almost everywhere on earth. About 71 percent of the surface of the earth is covered with the various oceans, lakes and rivers with sufficient depths to provide underwater potential energy for power generation. Moreover, some of the world's most populous areas are located along a coast. In the United States, for example, twenty-three of the twenty-five most densely populated counties are in coastal regions. Although coastal counties constitute only 17 percent of the total land area of the United States (not including Alaska), these coastal counties account for 53 percent of the total population. In such highly populated areas, increased energy consumption is necessary to sustain further population and economic growth. Needless to say, these areas of the globe would benefit from generating power from this renewable potential energy source.
In addition, finding a continuous supply of fossil fuels is becoming more uncertain and unpredictable. These trends can lead to increasing negative effect on commerce and quality of life. For instance, the commercial maritime transportation industry is totally dependent on petroleum derived fuels. Operating costs, as well as transportation costs increase with greater scarcity and less reliable sources of energy. Disruptions in service could lead to damaging, if not disastrous effects on local and global economies. Accordingly, finding alternative energy for maritime use is an emerging need.
While underwater potential energy of oceans and other bodies of water offers a promising energy source for consumption, especially in areas proximal to shorelines, efficient methods are not presently available to convert this immense potential energy source to hydroelectric power in a truly economical and sustainable fashion. Thus, a more efficient and effective system and method of harnessing underwater potential energy is desirable.